


The New School (a zelink fanfic)

by Cobrakai_fan23



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrakai_fan23/pseuds/Cobrakai_fan23
Summary: Link is a new student at Hyrule High, He recently moved from kokiri street and he needed the best education due to the other school treating him badly. He also meets Zelda in Hyrule High and pretty sure their friendship and love will grow between them.I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise All rights goes to NintendoAll I own is my OC characterStory can also be found on wattpad and its the same username
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Malon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1 Settling in

Link was done unpacking his stuff in his new house after moving from kokiri street. He was upset he had to move away from his friends especially Saria who was friends with him ever since they were little. He sighed to himself and grabbed a soda in his fridge and sat down on his couch and relax.

Link: I hope this new school will be great than the other one i went to.

The next morning

Link woke up to take a shower and then went to the kitchen to grab something to eat on the way to his new school. He knew it would be a 20 minute walk due to him not having a car but he was used to walking. As he proceeded out the door he pull hos earbuds and listen to music as he started to walk to school.

After walking 20 minutes he arrived to his new school and he walked in the office to get his schedule. After doing all that he was having trouble finding his first period as he was not paying attention he bump into someone and cause them to get knock down.

Zelda: OW! *she place her hand on her forehead.

Link: Oh goddesses I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attent-

Link look at her and saw how pretty she look, she had Long blonde hair and she was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

Link's P.O.V

Why did this had to happen on a first day especially bumping into a girl who's hot wait what am i saying.

Zelda: That's ok you're new here aren't you?

Link: Uh Yea I am I'm trying to find my first period class history.

Zelda: Can I see your schedule.

Link: Sure

I handed her my schedule and she look over it and handed it back to me.

Zelda: Go up those stairs and its the second door to the left.

Link: Thank you by the way my name is L-

I got interrupted as the bell rang for first period and the girl shaken.

Zelda: Sorry i cant be late ill see you later sometime.

She ran to go to her first period and i didn't get a chance to introduce myself or get her name maybe ill see her at lunch. Well I might as well hurry cant be late on the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading this is my first time writing a zelink story so don't judge how I write it.


	2. Lunch time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJ is my OC i created

After sitting through 4 periods it was finally lunch time. As the cafeteria was crowded Link was having trouble finding a seat luckily he found one seat opening at a table next to him and saw a girl with beautiful long red hair and a purple skirt.

Link: Hey is this seat taken?

Malon: No it isn't have a seat.

Link: Thanks

Link sat down next to malon and look around the 3 other people sitting at the table.

Malon: So are u new here?

Link: Um Yes my names link nice to meet you.

Malon: Malon nice to meet you too hey guys introduce yourselves.

As Link was getting introduced to a big muscular guy named daruk, then another red head girl named Mipha, and saw a guy in a Dragon of dojima jacket named DJ who playing his switch.

Link: Nice to meet y'all too.

Malon: So Link where did you go to school before coming here?

Link: Kokiri high thats a 40 minute drive from here.

Malon: How you get here?

Link: I wanted to move to get a better education and Hyrule High was the best school in the city.

Daruk: Well you'll definitely. like this school here.

Mipha: By the way link are u a junior here?

Link: Yes i am.

DJ: oh cool all of us are to.

Link was about to say something until he saw the girl from this morning sitting across from them reading a book.

Malon: Link who are you looking at?

Link: Huh?.

Malon: Were you looking at that blonde girl.

Link: Um Well...

Malon laugh to herself a little and made Link blush and a little embarrassed.

Malon: Sorry Link that girl you were looking at is Zelda she's like the smartest student here and rich.

Link: Wait who's that other guy next to her.

DJ: That's Ganon he's an asshole to basically everyone here i recommend you stay out of his reach or he'll make your life a living hell.

Link: How you know all that?

Dj: Trust me man you dont want to mess with him.

Link was about done eating his food and then Malon ask him something.

Malon: Hey link can i see your schedule.

Link: Sure.

Link handed her his schedule and she look at it.

Malon: Oh great the next 3 periods you'll be in the same classes with me.

Link: Really wow great i needed someone to guide me there anyways.

As the bell ring everyone got up to their next class and Link follow Malon to their class they have and DJ ran up to them.

DJ: Well ill see you guys in 7th period oh and one more thing link do u know how to fight and defend yourself.

Link: I took a sparring class and use a sword and shield.

Malon: That's cool link.

DJ: Well that's something i used to muay thai for about 5 years and stopped.

Link: Muay Thai that's Thai boxing right?

DJ: yea something like that well see ya guys later?

Malon: bye DJ.

Link saw Zelda walking by and he wanted to talk to her but didn't have the courage to and focus to walk to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading sorry this chapter was shit but next chapter will be better and Link and Zelda will interact with each other hopefully.


	3. End of the day

As Link was sitting down in last period he saw zelda walking in as he know shes in his last period class. Zelda sat down next to link and he didn't know what to say until Zelda spoke to him.

Zelda: Oh uh you're that guy from earlier when we accidentally bump into each other.

Link: Oh right sorry about that.

Zelda: That's ok im Zelda.

Link: Link nice to meet you.

The teacher approach the classroom and sat her things down on her desk.

Impa: Alright everyone my name is Ms. Impa ill be your history teacher until the end of the school year.

After hearing this woman talk for a long time the bell finally ring for the end of the day.

Impa: Remember the homework i assign that's due tomorrow and i better not hear any of you say you forgot to do it.

Link rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway with zelda.

Zelda: So Link what school did you transferred from?

Link: Kokiri high i kinda had problems there that's why i move here to be away.

Zelda: What kind of problems?

Link: I'd rather not talk about it.

Zelda: Oh Ok then.

Link and Zelda walk out the door and went to the school parking lot.

Zelda: Well i guess ill see you tomorrow.

Link: Yea well goodbye.

Link waved to her and Zelda got into her car and the car she drove was a 2019 Porsche 718 Spyder.

Link: *in head* Wow that's a nice car Malon wasn't kidding about her being rich I wonder what her parents do.

Malon: Hey link

Malon called out to Link and he walk over to her.

Link: Hey Malon what's up.

Malon: About to go home what about you?

Link: Same here i got a lot of homework to do.

Malon: So do i well wish i can chat more but i got to go home and help my dad at the ranch.

Link: wait you live at a ranch?

Malon: Of course you should come by sometime here let me give you my number so you could call or text me.

She give Link her phone number and she got in her car which was a 2009 Toyota Camry and drove off.

Link knew this was going to be another 20 minute walk back home while he was walking a car approach him.

Links P.O.V

I saw a car pull up while I was walking and I got to say that's a nice old muscle car. The window rolled down and it was Dj.

DJ: Yo link how's it going.

Link: trying to get home.

Dj: You walking?

Link: Yea i probably got another 15 minutes to go.

DJ: I can give you a lift if you want.

Link: Really I don't want to be a bother about it?

DJ: I insist besides I'm heading to work today.

Link: Ok then.

I got into the car and saw some tools in the back.

DJ: Here put your address on my phone.

I put the address in his phone and after that we sped down the road.

Link: This is a nice car.

DJ: thanks 1968 Camaro ss bought it at a junkyard for 5 grand it was a really good deal.

Link: If you don't mind me asking what do you do for work?

Dj: I do landscaping I'm chopping down wood and building a pathway in front of this persons house.

Link: it must be a hard job to do.

Dj: It kind of is but I got more used to it during middle school.

We got to my house and it was quick I'm guessing its more better driving than walking.

Link: Well thanks for the ride.

DJ: anytime man, listen do you play video games?

Link: i have a laptop and sometimes i play this game called dead by daylight.

DJ: Oh really we need to play sometime, here let me give you my number so we can play soon.

He gave his number and he drove off really fast and i walk back inside my house. I sat down on my couch and I got prepared to do my first homework page.

Link: well at least i made friends on the first day, i hope they wont be like the others i had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading Next chapter will be about Link with his new friends hanging out on a Friday night and also ill make sure to include more characters from breath of the wild in the story.   
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.


	4. Friday Night

After a few days of learning and homework it was finally friday and at lunch everyone at the table was talking about what to do tonight.

Mipha: So what are we doing tonight.

Daruk: How about going to the movies.

Malon: Nah nothings out this weekend DJ any suggestions.

DJ didn't hear Malon as he was wearing headphones and watching something on his phone. She took his headphones off and stare at him.

DJ: What can't you see I'm watching a speed run right now.

Malon: Well sorry to interrupt but im asking what are your suggestions for tonight.

DJ: We can play video games at my house again.

Mipha: Well got nothing better to do your house it is then, Hey Link you coming?

Link: Um well sure i got nothing better to do.

Everyone agreed and the bell ring and went to their class. At last period Link was talking to Zelda as they had 5 minutes left until school end.

Link: I cant wait for 2 days off school.

Zelda: Me too i just want to relax what are you doing all weekend?

Link: Well tonight I'm going to DJ's house to hang.

Zelda: who's that?

Link pointed to DJ in the back as he was playing his switch.

Zelda: oh I remember him in middle school we did a project for class before.

Link: I see.

The final bell rang and everyone rush out the classroom for the weekend. Link walked with Zelda to her car and ask her something.

Link: Hey Zelda you think i can have your number so we could chat sometime.

Zelda: sure Link here

Zelda tells him her phone number and she drove off. Link turned around and saw ganon standing in front of him and was mad.

Ganon: You talking to my girl.

Link: Well i-

Ganon: I don't want you hitting on her you understand me.

Link: Im not hitting on her, we were just talking.

Ganon: Oh right i saw you two exchange numbers.

Ganon was about to raise a fist but a teacher was staring at them.

Ganon: Your lucky someone's watching.

He walked away and link sighed to himself. Link rode with DJ to get dropped off and Link told him about Ganon.

DJ: Well you got lucky if you fought with him he probably ruin your life.

Link: Why you say that?

DJ: His family is also rich and they can probably sue or something, why you think he tries to flirt with Zelda all the time.

Link: I didn't know that.

DJ: should've told you more about him, but don't worry about it just try to not let him see you with Zelda.

Link chuckle to himself and they arrived at Links house.

Link: Thanks for the ride.

DJ: anytime see you tonight.

Later in the evening

Link got out his house to go to DJs for video game night. He arrived after walking 10 minutes. He knock on the door and revealed to be DJs mom.

DJs mom: Oh you must be um

Link: Link

DJs mom: hello Link nice to meet you Dj and the others in his room its the door with a movie poster on it.

Link: Ok thank you.

Link went up the stairs and knock on DJs door and went in the room.

Link: Hey guys.

Malon: Oh link you came

Daruk: Link glad you could make it.

Mipha: Link good to see you.

Link saw 2 other people who were also in the room.

Link: Who are you two?

Sidon: im sidon Miphas brother im a freshman at Hyrule high.

Revali: and im Revali im in Daruk 1st and 4th period classes.

Link: Nice to meet you both.

DJ: Link grab a controller we're playing smash bros.

Link grab a switch pro controller and his character he chose was a swordsman kinda look familiar to him.

After an hour of playing Link won the last few rounds since he was getting used to the games.

DJ: That was bullshit man.

Link: Shouldn't have done that air move.

Suddenly the door bell rang and it must be the pizza they order. DJ went to pay for the pizza and brought it back to the room.

Mipha: So should we watch a movie.

Revali: Not a bad idea.

Sidon: I could use a break lets check out whats on netflix.

DJ: How about Bloodsport.

Malon: Sounds like an old movie.

DJ: its from the 80s its a good fighting movie.

Everyone agreed to it and played and then Link heard a notification on his phone and it was Zelda.

Texting P.O.V

Zelda: Hi Link.

Link: Hey Zelda How u doing?

Zelda: Just relaxing and watching a movie how about u?

Link: Same here we took a break from video games and start to watch this movie called Bloodsport.

Zelda: Ive seen it when i was scrolling to find a movie gotta watch it sometime.

Link: Yea the first 40 minutes is awesome btw i ran into your boyfriend after school.

Zelda: Wait boyfriend what r u talking about?

Link: Isn't Ganon your boyfriend?

Zelda: Oh goddesses no i dont even like him hes annoying why did he do something to u?

Link: he did claim i was hitting on u and told me not to talk u.

Zelda: Dont listen to him he's been crushing on me i always turned him down but he takes no for an answer just became his parents are successful buisness couple doesn't mean i need to go out with him.

Link: Well hopefully i dont get in trouble with him i g2g ill text u later.

Zelda: Bye Link

Normal P.O.V

As soon the movie was over everyone started to go home. Link started to walk home until Malon told him something.

Malon: Link you need a ride back home?

Link: Oh i wouldn't want to get in your way.

Malon: Dont worry Link its fine just get in.

He took the offer and got in Malons car. They talked until they got there.

Malon: Hey Link i was wondering would you like to come to the ranch tomorrow i want to show you stuff there.

Link: Yea that will be great.

Malon: Awesome you can carpool with DJ ill let him know see you tomorrow.

Link got out the car and went inside his house. He sat down to play something on his laptop and thought about the good day he had spending time with his friends and texting Zelda.

Link: *mind* Hopefully i can do something together with Zelda soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading next chapter will be Link visiting the ranch but in futures chapter i will make Link and Zelda interact with each other.  
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter


	5. Lon Lon Ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it on the run by REO Speedwagon. Its a very good song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVtIgfqI6yo

It was around the afternoon and Link was in DJs car going to the ranch.

Link: If you dont mind can i turn on the radio im getting bored.

DJ: Go ahead

Link turned on the radio and a 80s song came on called Take it on the run by REO Speedwagon.

DJ: You like REO Speedwagon?

Link: Yea I like their music a lot if you don't like it I can turn to something el-

DJ: No no its fine.

Link and DJ bond as they sang together through parts of the song until they arrived at the ranch.

DJ: We're here.

They got out the car and Malon approaches them.

Malon: Hey Guys glad you could make it.

Link: Hey Malon this place is really big.

Malon: Oh thanks but its not as big as my cousins ranch, their field is more larger than all this.

Link: What's It called?

Malon: Romanis Ranch anyways let me show you around.

They all went to the horse stables first and Link saw a nice horse in its stall.

Malon: Oh link this is Epona she's been my favorite since she was born.

Link reach out his hand but Epona went wild and Malon had to calm her down.

Malon: Oh don't worry she's always like that to people.

Link: Really?

DJ: I tried the same thing that you did but ends up either running away or freakout.

Malon was humming a song to her to calm down a bit and it sounded nice.

Link: Wow malon what kind of song you singing to her.

Malon: My mom sang this for me when i was little before she died and then on i sang it to Epona.

Link: Maybe name it Epona's song.

Malon: That's honestly not a bad name for a song.

Malon calm down Epona and Link wanted to try again Malon was hesitant about it but she agreed on it.

Link held his hand again and ran slowly to her forehead and stroking it carefully and the hair, Epona didn't freak out she was pretty calm.

Malon: What how i never seen her this calm around anyone besides me.

DJ: He must experience with horses.

Malon giggled after what DJ said and Link stopped.

Link: That's a good girl.

Malon: You sure know about horses.

Link: I used to horseback ride back before i move and i did rode in a race once it was great.

Malon: Thats nice to hear will you guys stay for lunch by any chance it would be nice for you guys to stay.

Link: Sure i am kinda hungry.

DJ: alright i could eat.

Malon: Awesome C'mon let me show you the cows.

After the tour ended they went inside Malons house and sat down at the kitchen table, and she was preparing the food then her dad walked in.

Talon: *yawn* Hey Malon and DJ oh whos your other friend.

Malon: This is Link the new student i told you about.

Talon: Hello Link I'm Talon nice to meet you.

Link: Nice to meet you to Sir.

Talon: Oh Malon have you seen Ingo anywhere today.

Malon: He went to deliver the milk to the store an hour ago.

Talon: Oh right i forgot i need to talk to him soon about something, well wake me up when lunch is ready.

Malon: Ok

Malon was cooking lunch and after it was ready everyone dig in and the food was good.

Link: This is great thanks Malon.

Malon: Your welcome Link.

After everyone was done Talon offered to clear the table and Everyone went to DJs car.

Link: Well Thanks for showing me around and also lunch i appreciate it.

Malon: Anytime Link here take this its our bottle of milk for the road, ill see you Monday oh bye DJ.

Malon hug DJ but he didn't hug back as he stand still and look away and went in the car.

Link: Are you shy around her.

DJ: Not a word.

Link: I think she likes you.

DJ: Dude shut up.

Link: Ok but is that the first time she did that?

DJ: well yea I hadn't hug anyone since i was 9 and usually i shove them.

Link: You didn't shove Malon.

DJ: because she's my friend if I did that she'll never forgive me.

Link: Oh i see.

DJ dropped Link off and Link went inside and went to find something to cook for dinner but suddenly he got a call from Zelda.

Link: Hello?

Zelda: Hey Link how you doing.

Link: I'm Great i just got back from Lon Lon Ranch it was pretty fun.

Zelda: Oh i know that place my father buys milk from there a lot and it is pretty tasty and refreshing.

Link: I didn't get to drink the Milk yet but ill have it with my dinner.

Zelda: Oh ok listen i was wondering on Monday after school if you wanted to come to the mall with me just as friends.

Link: Yea Sure that will be great.

Zelda: Alright see you Monday Goodbye.

She hang up and Link found a packet of Raman noodles and started to cook and added some stuff into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone thanks for reading i am going to try to focus more on Link and Zelda spending tine together and sharing what they do. Also in the next few chapters there will be confrontations between Link and Ganon soon  
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.


	6. The class project

1 month later

Link and Zelda are in the beginning of their 7th period talking about hanging out again.

Zelda: So link any plans this weekend?

Link: Yea im playing this game i got on my laptop called among us its fun.

Zelda: All weekend.

Link: Not all weekend why?

Zelda: I was wondering if you wanted to go to this ice cream place with me, they have so many flavors that you never tasted.

Link: That sounds good ok im in.

Ms.Impa got up from her desk and begin her lesson. After 40 minutes of boredom Ms.Impa said something to the class.

Ms.Impa: Ok Everyone this weekend im assigning a group project of the ancient sheikah technology and its due by next week so i will call out the groups of 4 i assigned.

After Impa calls out the students for their group lastly Link was called.

Ms.Impa: Link you will be with Malon, DJ and Zelda.

The bell finally rang for the end of the day.

Ms.Impa: Remember this project is worth 50 percent of your grade before the quarter ends so work hard.

The students groan and Link and Zelda head out the classroom.

Link: 50 percent that's cruel.

Zelda: Dont worry Link we'll pass on this, speaking of the project wheres the 2 students that Ms.Impa assign us with?

Malon and DJ were walk towards them.

Malon: Hey guys so i guess we'll be working together.

Link: Seems so any ideas how we going to do this together.

They all think about it and Zelda had an idea.

Zelda: How about this we work on our half on the paper and then next week before its due we can review it together at one of our houses.

Malon: that's actually not a bad idea ,that way we can combine what we wrote and fix any errors.

DJ: So any of y'all got discord for group chat.

They all said yes and gave each other their usernames for group chat.

DJ: I gotta go get ready live stream tonight see you guys monday.

DJ walk out the door and Malon also went out.

Zelda: Its settled lets get going.

Link follow Zelda out the door but a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pin him to the lockers.

Ganon: Hey asshole what do you think you're doing.

Link: Um going home.

Ganon: No i think you were making a move on my girlfriend.

Link: No i wasn't.

Zelda: Ganon let him go and for the last time i will say this im not your girlfriend.

Ganon: Zelda cmon you know you love me back.

Zelda: I do not please let him go he did nothing to you.

Ganon let him go and gave him another warming.

Ganon: Consider yourself lucky buddy, next time ill be bringing my friends.

Ganon finally left and Zelda helped Link up.

Zelda: Are you ok?

Link: yea im fine why is he like this.

Zelda: his father is a rich successful person he think he has power on everything.

Link: *in mind* He's worse than mido when he always picked on me and especially when he always push me out the way to talk to saria to make her go out with him.

Zelda: Link are you listening?

Link: oh um sorry Zelda i was thinking he reminds me of biff in back to the future, where he tries to get Marty McFly's mom to go out with him a lot.

Zelda: I would think they're relatable to each other.

Link and Zelda laughed about it and walked to get in Zelda's car and proceeded to Links house.

Link: Listen do you want to come in?

Zelda: I'd love to but remember have to research on the sheikah, but maybe next week when we get everyone together.

Link: Ok well see ya Zelda.

Link got out the car and went inside his house to get started. He turn on his laptop and when he was starting to type he gets a video call from saria.

Saria: Link hi its been a while.

Link: Hey Saria its good to hear from you.

Saria: How's the new school going?

Link: Um its great I've made new friends and been hanging out with them.

Saria: That's good sorry i hadn't contact you I've been pretty busy a lot im guessing you have to.

Link: definitely especially a project coming before the end of term that's worth 50 percent of tour overall grade.

Saria: Yikes Good luck with that, anyways everyone ask about you and they miss you a lot even Mido does.

Link: really i guess he misses tormenting me.

Saria: *giggles* that also he does have a soft side and wish you were back here.

Link: Well i gotta go do some research maybe we can talk Sunday if you're not busy.

Saria: i wont be we can talk for a while.

Link: Ok bye Saria.

Link hang up the call and went back to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone thanks for reading im trying my best to get these chapters out and i will be skipping time periods also to move on quickly.   
> Anyways thats all i have to say, see y'all in the next chapter


	7. Take a break

It was thursday the day before the project ends and everyone was at DJs house studying in his room.

Zelda: Link did you finish your part of the project?

Link: Yea finished it last night.

Zelda: Malon?

Malon: I got it here.

Zelda: DJ what about you.

DJ: Hold on I'm practicing lowering my time on Mike Tyson.

Zelda: Could u do that later please its due tomorrow.

DJ sighed turn off his NES then got his paper out.

Zelda: Ok now all we got to do is combine our work and presented to everyone in class tomorrow.

Malon: *sighs* its been a stressful week.

Link: Yea hopefully we pass this.

DJ: Don't worry Smart girl will get us an A like she always gets.

Zelda roll her eyes then look back on her laptop.

5 minutes later

Zelda: There all done.

Link: That was Quick.

Zelda: all i did was combine our essays and title it.

Malon: We'll definitely pass.

DJ: Well since we're done anyone up for Mario kart?

Link and Malon agreed to it but Zelda made an excuse.

Zelda: Actually i think i should get going but thanks for the offer.

Malon: C'mon Zelda what is more important that you have going home?

Zelda: More Schoolwork i need to do for Pre Calculus and Astronomy.

Malon: That can wait I'm sure you need a break once in a while.

Zelda: ok fine just 1 game.

DJ turn on his switch and load Mario kart.

Zelda: So how do you play this.

Link: Easy use that button to accelerate, then that button to use items and lastly ZR is to drift and go faster you got it?

Zelda: I guess so lets do this.

After playing through one course Zelda got 2nd place.

Zelda: Hey no fair you use that blue shell and pass through me during the whole last lap.

DJ: Better luck next time princess.

Link: Well Zelda this is your first time playing and your already good.

Zelda: I did play Mario kart on the ds before i miss my Nintendo ds.

Malon: Zelda didn't you say you're leaving after 1 match?

Zelda: I can stay for another few races your going down DJ.

DJ: Not a chance.

For the next hour Zelda win 3 races and DJ was pissed.

Link: Wow Zelda you did DJ dirty on that fire flower.

Zelda: I could've done better id I had a lightning power up.

DJ: You're not funny.

Zelda: Who said I was anyways i better go it was actually nice to hang with everyone here.

Malon: Anytime Zelda you know you should hang with us sometime on Friday's.

Zelda: Ill probably consider it well bye guys Oh link do u need a ride?

Link: Yea ill see you guys tomorrow at school.

They left and Zelda dropped Link off.

The Next day

I

t was 7th period and Link, Zelda, Malon and DJ were done with presenting their project. They sat down and listen to everyone else's project and Impa came passing out their final grade from the projects.

Ms.Impa: Congratulations Zelda you and your partners got an 100%.

Zelda: Thank you Ms. Impa.

DJ: Let me guess we pass.

Zelda show the grade they got and are happy about it.

Malon: thank goddesses we passed i knew we could do it.

Link: Well at least this boost our grade in this quarter.

The bell rang for the end of the day and Link, Zelda, Malon and DJ were outside talking.

DJ: So what we doing tonight?

Malon: Well everyone is busy doing their own stuff.

Link: we can binge on a tv show.

Zelda: that doesn't sound like a bad idea and since we don't have schoolwork till Monday I'm free.

DJ: How about we watch Cobra kai tonight it takes place years after the Karate kid I heard its the best show.

Zelda: I haven't watch that movie ever since my dad show it to me when i was little, lets do it.

Malon: Ok my house at 5 ill send you the address.

Malon and DJ left to their cars and Link and Zelda drove off.

Link: Hey Zelda I was wondering do you want to come over to my house tomorrow we can hang out together and chill.

Zelda: Sure Link that doesn't sound bad.

Zelda dropped off Link and Link was happy that he got to invite Zelda at his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. I put cobra kai since it is my favorite show I'm actually going to do a story as soon season 3 drops and I will begin to write it. Not to mention my friends tell me to watch it even tho I seen it when it was on YouTube red BEFORE it was on Netflix but I wont get into that. Next Chapter will skip to Thanksgiving and Link meeting Zelda's Parents for the first time. And in a future chapter Link and Ganon will have a confrontation between each other soon so look out for that.  
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.


	8. Thanksgiving time

It was the day before Thanksgiving and everyone was at the lunch table talking what they're doing.

Mipha: so whats everyone doing tomorrow?

Daruk: Just dinner with my family.

Malon: Same here

DJ: My moms is working full tomorrow and wont have time to cook so nothing.

Link: Im definitely doing nothing also.

Malon: Well if you want you guys can come over at my place my father wouldn't mind.

DJ: What time?

Malon: 5 at night.

DJ: im working from 7am to 3pm so i guess i can come.

Link: Ill text you if things change.

Malon: Sounds great.

The bell rang and everyone left for their next class. During 7th period Link and Zelda were talking to each other.

Zelda: So Link you have any plans for Thanksgiving?

Link: Not really ill probably just eat alone this year.

Zelda: You dont have to i was actually going to invite you to my house tomorrow and eat with me and my parents.

Link: Really.

Zelda: Yea it would be nice for a friend to come and also meet my parents for the first time.

Link: Well alright then.

Zelda: Awesome ill pick you up tomorrow at 3pm.

The last bell rang and everyone rushed to go home.

The Next day

Link was getting ready to go to Zeldas house for Thanksgiving and Link was a little nervous.

Link: *in mind* keep it together link its just dinner with a friend and her family.

Link saw Zelda's car park outside and he walk out the door then got inside the car.

Zelda: Hey Link you ready.

Link: Yep lets roll.

15 minutes later

They arrived at her house and it was huge it was basically a mansion. They got out the car and Link saw a lot of leaves covering the grass and driveway.

Link: Geez those are a lot of leaves you have.

Zelda: I know we're trying to find someone who can take care of it lets just go inside.

They both went inside and Zelda took Link to introduce him to her parents.

Zelda: Hey Mom and Dad this is Link from Hyrule high, Link these are my parents.

Link: hello

Rhoam: Hi Link you can call me Rhoam.

Sarah: and call me Sarah

Link shook the couples hands and sat down on the couch. They talk for a good 30 minutes and dinner was ready. They went to the dining room and started to eat.

Link: Wow this food is delicious

Zelda: I'm glad you like it my mom can cook well.

After finish eating they all talk for a while.

Rhoam: So Link how did you like the food?

Link: It was good thank you for letting come.

Sarah: Your Welcome im glad you like it.

After an hour of talking it was time to go.

Link: Thanks for having me i really appreciate it.

Rhoam: Anytime try to come over sometimes when you have the chance.

Link and Zelda were driving back to Links house and they talked for a while.

Link: You know of your leaves off your house, DJ can get those remember he is a landscaper.

Zelda: Ill give him a text later on, hopefully hes available on Saturday.

Link: Well looks like this is my stop.

Zelda: Yep Well Link thanks for coming over at least i wasn't alone with my parents this year.

Link: No problem well cya. *in mind* wait should I hug her, you know what screw it ill just ask. *normal* Wait Zelda can I hug you?.

Zelda: What. *blushes.

Link: if you don't want to that's fine.

Zelda: Actually I was kind of thinking the same.

Link leaned over as they hug each other for a few seconds and let go.

Zelda: well bye.

Link: Later Zelda.

Link got out the car and went inside his house. He was getting ready for bed until he got a text from DJ.

DJ: Yo Link did u recommend me to do work at Zeldas house?

Link: Kinda i suggested you to do the work since your the only one i know who landscapes.

DJ: Thanks for that i can make Big bucks on this job.

Link: I hope you do btw how did it go with thanksgiving at Malons?

DJ: It went great just spend time with her and pretty much thats it. So how it do with Zelda?

Link: Great her parents were nice and the food they cook was good.

DJ: Cool btw r u doing anything saturday?

Link: No why?

DJ: How would like to earn some extra $ on the job Saturday.

Link: but I dont have experience.

DJ: all you get to do is rake leaves and thats it and since Daruk is unavailable to do it thats why Im asking u.

Link: Well it wont hurt to warn some cash ok im in.

DJ: Cool cya Saturday.

Link turn off his Phone and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading sorry if this chapter was short i did planned to write this longer but it sound well when reading so this is what I came up with. Also next chapter Link will be doing work with DJ and we'll see how it turns out, Soon Ganon and Link will confront each other and it might be just like a Yakuza battle lol.  
> Anyways that's all for now see y'all in the next chapter.


	9. First day on the job

It was Saturday morning and Link was in DJs car on the way to Zelda's house to work.

DJ: Here this is your work shirt just wear it over your shirt until we're done.

Link: Oh thanks so anyways how much is the pay?

DJ: Its 15 an hour depends how long we work on getting the leaves out their yard.

Link: Doesn't sound bad, hopefully this job isn't stressful.

DJ: Oh trust me when you work with me on other jobs, they get more harder.

Link and DJ arrived at Zeldas house and parked near the front door.

DJ: Damn you weren't kidding this place is big.

Link: I was surprise the first time i seen it, her parents are successful at their jobs.

They went to knock on the door and Rhoam answered.

Rhoam: Oh hello there Link and You are DJ right?

DJ: Yep thats me.

Rhoam: Alright so you already know the leaves in the front need to be gone.

DJ: We're aware of that.

Rhoam: Alright me and my wife will be going out for errands, we'll see you in a couple of hours and also if you two get thirsty or hungry, ask zelda and she can bring you something.

Link: Ok thanks.

Rhoam and Sarah walk into his car and began to drive off. Link and DJ went to the trailer that was attach to the car amd got out the tools.

DJ: Ok so you'll be using his rake to get the leaves up in a pile and ill be using the leaf blower.

Link: Wait why cant i use the leaf blower?

DJ: Because i only have one and the other one i had broke.

Link: Well lets get started.

1 hour later

Link gather leaves in a pile but wasn't done since he only did a quarter of work.

Link: man I didn't know this would take long how much have you done?

DJ: half off the property.

Link: Can I please use the leaf blower ill be careful.

DJ: Ill think about it, you're getting good at clearing up.

Link went to back to work and then he saw Zelda coming out the house with hot chocolate in her hands.

Zelda: Hey guys how's the work coming along?

Link: Well kinda great I guess my first day has been a little tiring.

Zelda: I see I brought you and DJ some hot chocolate since its a little chilly out here.

Link: Thank you hey DJ want some hot chocolate?

DJ: Give me a few still working.

Link: *sips* So Zelda anything new?

Zelda: Nothing much just been relaxing since i have no school work.

Link: Oh ok.

Zelda: So how about you anything new?

Link and Zelda talk for a few minutes then started laughing and flirting with each other.

Zelda: So you think I'm pretty?

Link: I mean yea your smile is cute when you laugh, and i do like your long hair.

She giggle a bit and Link stared at her but the moment got ruin as they felt wind blowing at them and they both screamed.

DJ: Hey less flirting more work man, Zelda thanks for the drink.

Zelda: Whatever. *in mind* why did he had to ruin a moment between me and link.

Link: I better get back to work ill talk to you when we get a break.

Zelda went back inside and they kept working.

Few hours later

Link and DJ were almost done and were getting bags to fit the leaves in.

DJ: Ok this is the last of it.

Link: So that's all?

Dj: Yep we're done.

Link: Cool I'm going to talk to Zelda now.

DJ: ill meet you inside soon after i load the bags in.

Link went inside the house and Zelda was reheating leftovers from thanksgiving.

Zelda: Oh link you finished already?

Link: Yep all leaves are gone.

Zelda: Awesome let me see.

They went outside and the yard look better without the leaves scattering all over and see the grass.

Zelda: well you two did a nice job on this.

Link: Thanks really appreciate it.

Zelda: Hey if you're hungry I'm reheating some leftovers from 2 days ago.

Link: Ok sure

DJ: Hey Zelda i got a text from your parents they said they will be in 15 minutes.

Zelda: Oh ok then you want some leftovers from thanksgiving.

DJ: I could eat.

They went inside and ate and talk for a good few minutes.

Link:thanks for the food this cooking is Still good.

DJ: Yea thanks Zelda.

Zelda: You're welcome so Link did you guys go black friday shopping yesterday?

Link: Not really I'm more into buying games that are discount on pc which tonight I'm doing.

Zelda: Oh ok how about you DJ?

DJ: Nah i just speedrun super mario 64 all day.

Zelda: The ds game or the 64?

DJ: the N64 version, doing all 120 stars its so stressful when you tried to play perfect.

Zelda: Pretty intense for a hard game, i bought a switch yesterday with Mario Kart 8, Smash bros Ultimate and Animal crossing.

Link: Oh you have a switch now.

Zelda: Yes i do now when i have freetime i can practice beating everyone in mario kart.

DJ: Oh yea right verse me in smash bros and we'll talk to see whos great.

Zelda: Game on.

They heard the door unlock and Zeldas Parents were back.

Rhoam: Hey guys i like what you did with the yard great work on it.

Link: Thanks

Rhoam: so how much do i owe you two.

DJ: So we started at 11am and its 6pm now so the total is 105 dollars each.

Rhoam: Alright hey Sarah go get my checkbook will yea.

Sarah: Alright.

She went and came back with the checkbook.

Sarah: Thanks for the clean up guys now i can finally see the grass and flowers, well im going upstairs see you two later.

Rhoam was writing the checks and gave them their pay.

DJ: Uh sir you wrote down 500 on my check.

Link: Yea mine too.

Rhoam: Listen you two work really hard today and i think you deserve more for the hard work.

DJ: Thats very nice of you sir thanks a lot.

Link: Yea thank you very much.

Rhoam: anytime also you have a number i can call so maybe i can hire you for more future work?

DJ: Oh yea here take a card it has my contact information on there.

Rhoam: Ok well ill call you if i have more jobs for the two of you to do.

Link: Cool well goodbye.

They went to DJs car and Zelda follow behind them.

Zelda: well thanks for helping out today im glad you'll be getting more jobs from my dad soon hopefully.

Link: glad i could help well cya.

They went and embrace each other for a good 20 seconds and they let go.  
Link got in the car and drove off.

DJ: So are you guys dating?

Link: *blushes* What no don't be crazy.

DJ: I mean from that kind of hug i saw and the flirting from earlier you seem to like each other.

Link: Well i guess i do kinda like her.

DJ: I'd say you two would be great together.

Link: And I'd say the same for You and Malon.

DJ: Shut up man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading next chapter ill be focusing more on link and zelda also ganondorf will make an appearance so we'll see what happens between link and him.   
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter


	10. FIrst date?

It was Monday and Everyone was at the lunch table talking about the weekend.

Mipha: So Link how was landscaping?.

Link: Tiring but then again it wasn't a bad experience working.

Daruk: It makes good money when we work on big projects it will be hell but it makes good money.

Zelda came to their lunch table and asked to sit with them.

Zelda: Hey guys is it ok of i sit here.

Malon: Sure you're part of the group now.

Zelda: Thanks.

DJ: By the way Why aren't you sitting with Ganon and his goons?

Zelda: lets just say i don't want to.

Link: I'm guessing he's acting like an asshole.

Zelda: Oh definitely.

Over the next 30 minutes of eating and talking the bell rang for next period.

As 7th period is going on Impa was telling the students about a test on Friday.

Ms.Impa: Ok everyone i will be assigning a test on Friday and it will be multiple choice so i expect everyone to study this week for it.

Everyone in the class nodded their heads.

Ms.Impa: Good we only 5 minutes till the bell so everyone has free time.

Everyone got up to talk and Link talked to Zelda.

Link: *in mind* now's my chance to ask her out. *normal* Hey Zelda can i ask you something.

Zelda: Sure what is it?

Link: I was wondering if you wanted to you know watch a movie at my place.

Zelda: as friends or as a date?

Link: Well as a date actually.

Zelda: You know what I love to.

Link: Great so does tonight work?

Zelda: Yea that works i only have 2 homeworks sheets to do I'll be at 7.

The bell rang and everyone went out to go home and Link was at home getting prepared for his date.

Link: Alright might as well do my homework then take a shower before she gets here.

It was getting close to 7pm and Link order pizza for dinner and he heard a knock on the door.

Link: must be the pizza.

Link gets his wallet and opens the door.

Pizzaman: Hey man here is your pizza and drink the total is 21.45.

Link gave him 25 dollars for the food plus tip and thank the delivery guy and went to setup. 5 minutes later he heard another knock on the door. He open it and Zelda was there.

Zelda: Hey Link.

Link: Hey Zelda come in.

They went to the living room and sat down and Link turn on his Tv to go on Netflix.

Link: there's pizza and some juice of you want i order it so we can eat and watch.

Zelda: Oh thank you Link it looks good.

She grab a slice and enjoy it while Link searches for a movie.

Link: Oh i didn't know Jurassic Park is on here you want to watch that?

Zelda: Yea sure.

He turn on the movie and they ate and relax. An hour goes by and Zelda asks him something.

Zelda: Hey Link can i ask you something?

Link: Go ahead sure.

Zelda: How come i haven't seen your parents are they working late or something.

Link sigh at that moment, that Zelda may have touched a sensitive spot.

Zelda: I'm sorry did I say som-

Link: its fine you should know but its not a happy story. Well when i was 8 years old my parents went on a date night so they dropped me off at my friend Sarias house until they get back. I was having a good time but that all change.

Link paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

Link: I was eating dinner with Saria then her mom call me to the living room and i went to meet her mom, and told me to sit down. She told me she got a call from hospital and that my parents got in a car crash and a drunk driver hit him and died at the scene. I broke down into tears and started to cry about my parents being dead, Saria came from the dining room after hearing me and hug me, For the past week i couldn't stop thinking about my parents death and when the funeral came around i did say my final goodbyes before they got buried. I was also inherited 50,000 dollars until i was ready to move out or go to college, Saria's mom offer to take me in her home until i turned 18 but all that change when i wanted to be emancipated, so thats why i left and came here to Hyrule high.

Zelda: Oh Link I'm so sorry.

She wrapped her arms around him.

Link: Don't worry about it I have no more tears to shed. I cried enough about it 8 years ago. It was shortly when years went by i got sometimes bullied for not having parents and Saria always defended me in those situations mostly i see her like a sister to me.

Zelda: Wow Link you have a really tough childhood sorry you went through that.

Link: Don't be, mostly when i want things to clear my mind i play video games, go horse riding and go in the backyard to train with a sword, i got interested into fencing for about 2 years, but left as i got bored.

Zelda: Im glad those things help you a lot. I never knew you use a sword.

Link: Yea its been a year since i use one anyways want to finish the rest of the movie we only have an hour left.

Zelda: Oh right of course.

After the movie ended Zelda was getting ready to leave.

Zelda: well Link thanks for the good time tonight it was kinda fun hanging here with you.

Link: Anytime Zelda we should do stuff more often like maybe go out one of these days.

Zelda: We'll see about that oh one more thing before i go. Just want to say You have friends who care about you and like you for who you are and me i deeply care for you to.

Link: Thanks Zelda.

Zelda: Your welcome well ill see you tomorrow.

Link: Alright bye.

They hug each other and then Zelda gave him a kiss on his cheek and he place his hand where she kissed him and blush.

Link lock the door and went to his bedroom and couldn't stop thinking about what zelda did.

Link: I think she likes me.

The next day

It was lunch time amd Zelda sat with the group the second time as she didnt want to sit with ganon anymore.

Zelda: So DJ i was meaning to ask you what's with the jacket you always wear i mean i like that dragon on the back.

DJ: Well its from the game Yakuza and its from my favorite Game character named Kiryu Kazama he has the tattoo on his back.

Daruk: That explains a lot you like the Yakuza series?

DJ: Yea its been my favorite for a long time and playing Yakuza 7 is good.

Malon: I do like the style makes you look dangerous.

Mipha: and the dragon looks cool.

All of a sudden ganon comes over to the table to talk to Zelda.

Link: Oh damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking for a while that link should share his past with someone and Zelda was the right choice. I know i stop here when ganon shows up bit next chapter you'll see what happens between Link and him.  
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.


	11. 1st day of training

Ganon comes over to Zelda and she went on her phone to ignore him.

Ganon: Hey Zelda can we talk.

Zelda: No leave me alone

Ganon: What is your problem?

Zelda: Look just leave please.

When she was scrolling on her phone Ganon grabs it from her hands.

Zelda: Give me my phone

Ganon: You promise you'll talk to me.

Zelda: Yes now give it back.

When Ganon gave her phone she goes back on it until he grab it again and smash it on the ground.

Zelda: YOU JUST BROKE MY PHONE!

Ganon: Yea and.

Link got up his chair and went to pick up her phone.

Ganon: Don't touch it punk.

Link tried giving zelda her phone back, but ganon grab it from his hands.

Ganon: Are you deaf huh?

Link: Whats your problem man, just give her the phone back.

Ganon: Oh you want it here.

Ganon shove the phone to Link and caused him to fall. Now People were watching as Link got up to try to attack Ganon but got tripped by him.

Zelda: Ganon Stop it.

Zelda tried to go stop Ganon, but got held back by Malon and DJ.

Malon: Zelda don't it'll just make things worse and you'll get hurt.

Ganon: Look you started this all i wanted to do was talk to you.

Zelda: Just Leave him alone and we'll talk.

Ganon: Oh right I heard that one before. How about you hero had enough?

Link pretended to be hurt and gave ganon an uppercut to his face, which his nose started to bleed.

DJ: Damn never knew he could hit.

Link: Ok man now we're even huh?

2 other students rush to Ganons aid.

Groose: Hey Ganon you ok bro?

Ghirahim: Yea man this guy is tough.

Ganon: Don't worry its just a little blood.

Ganon wiped the blood from his nose and prepared to fight Link again.

Ganon: That was a nice punch hero now you're dead!

Before Ganon could do anything a teacher come in the lunchroom and was suspicious about what happen.

Teacher: Whats going on in here?

Ganon: Oh uh nothing just horsing around.

Teacher: Well knock it off and Get back to your table until lunch is over.

Ganon: You got lucky Link c'mon guys.

Ganon and his friends follow him and Link sat back down.

Zelda: Are you ok Link?

Link: Im fine.

Daruk: I cant believe you gave Ganon that sucker punch that was epic.

DJ: That was awesome.

Mipha: Honestly that was great to ganon get punch.

Malon: I say he deserves it to bother Zelda like that after telling how many times to leave her alone.

Zelda pick up her phone and screen turn on, luckily the screen only needed to be fix.

Daruk: well at least it still works, just go to a repair store and it'll be good as new.

Zelda: Ill do that after school.

Link: Ow something hurts on my arm.

He rolled up his sleeve amd had a big cut on his arm.

Link: Dammit why.

Zelda: Link im so sorry i didnt mean for you to get hurt.

Link: Its not your fault Zelda i was dumb enough to attack him.

Mipha: Here let me take a look at him.

She examines his arm and all he need was a bandage.

Mipha: Not bad just need a band aid.

She got her backpack to take a band aid out and place it on links arm.

Link: oh uh Thanks Mipha.

Mipha: It was my pleasure.

Zelda: Do you always carried those in your backpack?

Mipha: Never know when you have a paper cut or.

The bell rang and now skipping to 7th period. Link was getting tired of Ms.Impa's teaching and DJ got his attention.

DJ: *whispers* Hey Link.

Link: What?

DJ: Listen man how to learn to punch like that.

Link: I learn it in my sparring class in case my sword got knock out my hand or breaks i go for an uppercut.

DJ: That's not much, did you ever learn how to fight like with your fists?

Link: I never have before.

DJ: Well i want to make an offer, how about you come with me after school to the gym and i can show some techniques in muay thai boxing.

Link: Really are you sure?

DJ: Yea id rather not see you get your ass kick by ganon all school year.

Link: Ok then

After school, Link and DJ enter this kickboxing place and saw some people training in obstacle courses and hitting punching bags.

DJ: Ok Link hit this punching bag ill hold it while you punch and kick.

Link does what DJ said and punch it lightly.

DJ: C'mon i know you can do better than that.

Link: Sorry I'm not really use to this.

DJ: Pretend this bag is Ganon would that work?

He punch the bag a little harder this time and he was getting tired of punching.

Link: Can we take a break now?

DJ: No keep going look imagine what Ganon would do to Zelda, Or what he would do to you if you don't fight back or defend yourself.

Link felt the anger in him and he punch and kick the bag harder than before.

DJ: Nice that's what im talking about.

Link: I won't let that asshole pick on me or on Zelda I will fight him until he begs for mercy.

After an hour of training, Link was home on his laptop and got a phone call from Zelda.

Zelda: Hey Link I wanted to check on you to make sure if you were still ok after what happen earlier.

Link: Yea I'm fine thanks for asking. Btw did you get your phone fixed?

Zelda: Yes I did looks good as new and i put a screen protector on it so you know if it happens again.

Link: Hopefully not.

Zelda: Anyways I got to go back into studying for Friday's test ill see you tomorrow, I'm glad you're ok.

Link: Thanks and bye.

He hung up and went back on his laptop and he got a notification from steam. It was a game that was gifted to him.

Link: What's this?

He click on it and DJ gift him Yakuza 0.

It read "Try playing this game its really fun and maybe it would help you in fighting."

Link figured he might as well and open it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Next chapter will be the gang hanging out Friday and Zelda joins them so look out for it.  
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.


	12. Another Friday Night

It was 7th period and everyone was done with today's test.

Zelda: So how you think you did?

Link: Hopefully well you?

Zelda: I say the same.

Link: Now all we need to do is wait till Monday for the results.

The bell rang and everyone rush quickly out of the classroom for the weekend.

Later that night, Link walked to DJs house and met everyone again in his room.

DJ: Yo Link whats up.

Malon: Hey Link grab a controller we're starting a new round.

Link: Ok but wheres Zelda?

Mipha: She'll be here in a few minutes.

They started a round and after a few minutes sidon won.

Sidon: Ha i knew that move would work.

Revali: You got lucky.

Suddenly, There heard a knock on the door and revealed to be Zelda.

Malon: Zelda glad you made it.

Zelda: Hi everyone so what are we playing?

Link: Smash bros.

Zelda: Ok oh who are you two?

Revali: Revali Nice to meet you.

Sidon: And im sidon Miphas sister.

Zelda: *looks at mipha* You never told me you had a brother.

Mipha: You never asked.

DJ: Uh Here Zelda you can use my spare pro controller.

Zelda: Thanks, You guys ready to lose.

Revali: Yea right lets see how you can do.

After a few rounds Zelda won most of the rounds.

DJ: BULLSHIT.

Revali: damn she gave you that funny kill right there in the bottom of the stage.

DJ: You shut the hell up, Good game Zelda.

Zelda: Thanks so any other games we can play?

Mipha: Well smash is the only 8 player game we know, but we can take turns in mario kart.

Daruk: Lets do that then.

While the gang were taking turns, Link and Zelda talked for a while.

Zelda: Hey Link i was wondering, by any chance you want to go to miniature golfing tomorrow?

Link: Like a date?

Zelda: Duh link.

Link: Yea that sounds fun.

Zelda: Great also you know what we should do, Invite Malon and DJ to come with us on a Double date.

Link: How would that work DJs is basically kinda shy around Malon.

Zelda: You're his friend link talk to him about it.

Everyone heard the doorbell rang and it was the pizza.

DJ: Be right back guys.

He went downstairs and Link decided it was the best opportunity to convince him to ask out Malon.

Link: Hey DJ can we talk?

DJ: Uh yea sure grab two of these pizzas would ya.

Link: Sure, anyways me and zelda are going on a second date.

DJ: good for you man where this time?

Link: Miniature golfing.

DJ: Not bad did you need any advice or something?

Link: No i came to ask if you wanted to come with us and bring malon as your date.

DJ stopped before they reach his door.

DJ: But We're not dating.

Link: I know i came to help you on that.

DJ: Look man She'll say no ok im better off being friends.

Link: Look ill ask her you need a date for tomorrow ok watch.

DJ: Don't do it.

They came in and sat the food down and Link talk to malon.

Link: Hey Malon me and Zelda are going miniature golfing and was wondering would you like to come as DJs date.

DJ widen his eyes and almost shouted something until Malon said this.

Malon: Sure I'd love to.

Link: Awesome Zelda will text you the details.

Link went over to DJ and gave him a thumbs up.

DJ: well you are a good wingman

Link: Well Zelda basically suggested that we do a double date.

DJ: Of course she would say that.

A few hours later, everyone left DJs house and Link was back home waiting for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry the chapter was short, ive been busy playing Yakuza 7 like a dragon its not the same as the other Yakuza games, but then again the storyline is cool. New chapter will be the Double date so look out for it.  
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.


	13. Double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry again if this chapter was short, i did had a lot of ideas to typed but they sounded really shitty so i decided not too. But i promise next chapter will be longer, Also cobra kai s3 trailer is out and it looks great i cant wait to see it next month.  
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.

Link was on his laptop playing Yakuza 0 and got a message from Zelda that she was outside.

He shut down his laptop and got his jacket then got outside to get into her car.

Zelda: Hey Link you ready.

Link: Am i ever.

15 minutes later

They arrived at the miniature golf course. After getting out the car they saw DJ and Malon coming up to them.

Malon: Hey guys you ready to play?

Zelda: Oh yea definitely cmon lets get our clubs.

They paid to get inside and they played a few rounds.

Link: Ok last course ill try to get a hole in one.

DJ: Ok Happy Gilmore do it.

Zelda and Malon giggled and Link concentrated on the ball then slightly swings it.

Link: Yes what did i tell you

Zelda: That was very impressive Link.

DJ: So whats next?

Malon: Lets go inside and play some of the games.

They went inside and Link went to the skee ball area. He was trying to get 10000 points to win the most tickets.

Zelda: You got this Link i believe in you.

Link took a deep breath then roll the ball and luckily he hit the jackpot.

Link: I cant believe this i did it.

Zelda: Congrats Link look at all these tickets coming out.

He grabbed the tickets and they met up with Malon and DJ.

Zelda: Woah thats a lot of ticket what game you played?

Malon: The basketball game, DJ pretty much won most of them.

They went to the prize stand to get what they wanted.

Link: So Zelda what do you want?

Zelda: Hm What about that little guy up there.

Link: Ok ill get it, hey excuse me can we get that toy up here please.

The worker nodded and Link handed over his tickets. The Worker handed the korok plush over to Link and gave it to Zelda.

Zelda: Aw Thanks a lot Link.

Link: You're welcome.

Zelda: Hey Malon how did you get?

Malon: This among us plush DJ got me.

Zelda: They make those?

Malon: I guess they do.

Link: Well im getting hungry anyone wants to eat.

They went to order food and sat down. They all talked for a while about how good of a time they had. After they were done they parted ways to go home.

Link: Well Zelda ive had fun today thanks for the good time.

Zelda: Anytime Link it was fun playing golf and you winning me the korok plush, thanks again for giving me it.

Link: You're welcome well ill see you monday.

Zelda: Ok bye Link.

Zelda give him a quick kiss on the cheek and she left.

Link lay on his bed and text DJ avout what happen with Malon.

Texting P.o.v

Link: Hey DJ how it go with Malon.

DJ: Great, she did of course gave a hug goodbye then she sneak in a kiss on my cheek and ran off back in her house.

Link: Nice she definitely likes u

DJ: i can tell so wat bout u and Zelda anything new?

Link: Just a kiss on the cheek and thats it.

DJ: Well thats good u guys will be together soon i guarantee it.

Link: Thanks same goes to you and Malon if u stop being shy about it.

DJ: whatever ill see you tomorrow at 9am for work.

Link: later.


	14. Christmas Party

It was christmas eve and Link is at Lon Lon Ranch, riding for the first time. Malon was on the other horse next to him and they talked.

Link: Thanks for inviting me over Malon, Me and Epona are getting along well.

Malon: Im glad she trusts you, no one ever rode her except me.

Link: I hope to be good friends right Epona.

Epona neighed and they both laughed.

Link: So anyways do you get anything for DJ for Christmas?

Malon: I got him something but i wont tell you.

Link: Why not?

Malon: Because since you two are close, you may spoil what ill give him.

Link: I wont say anything just tell me.

Malon: Sorry Link but still i cant tell you. Anyways what did you get for Zelda?

Link: Cant tell you sorry.

Malon: Ugh cmon Link.

Link: Hey you said you cant tell me what you got for DJ, so i wont tell you what i got for Zelda.

Malon slightly punch him in the arm as they head back to the stables. As They head out Zelda started to call him and he answered.

Zelda: Hi Link happy early christmas

Link: Thanks Zelda same to you too, anyways what's up.

Zelda: Well you know tomorrow's Christmas and my parents are supposed to have their friends and co workers over, and also since im going to invite Malon and DJ,i was wondering if you like to come over also?

Link: Yea that'd be great.

Zelda: Great ill see you tomorrow night and i got you a present i hope you will like it.

Link: I got you something also, well see you tomorrow.

Link hangs up the phone and walk out the barn. When he got home later, he got out zeldas present to wrap it for tomorrow, he was pretty excited to give it her after choosing it.

Link: I hope she likes this necklace i got her, it looks really nice.

He continued wrapping the gift until he got a video call from Saria.

Saria: Hey Link merry Christmas.

Link: Hey saria same to you how are out doing.

Saria: Pretty well how about you?

Link: Been well im supposed to go to a christmas party at Zelda's tomorrow.

Saria: Oh that's nice, so have you two became official yet?

Link: Im not answering that question.

Saria: C'mon Link you've talked about how shes nice and pretty the last time we talked.

Link: When did i say all that?

Saria: A month ago.

Link: *blushes* Anyways moving on, did you get my Christmas gift i send you?

Saria: Yes i did, do you want me to open it now or wait till tomorrow?.

Link: Its Christmas eve open it.

She unwraps the gift and it was an ocarina.

Saria: Link thank you so much i like it.

Link: Your welcome. I decided to get you one since your other one got lost.

Saria: Thanks a lot, by the way did you ever get my present i send you?

Link: Oh yea it came today thanks for the shield, never know when something happens if i don't defend myself.

Saria: Or probably hang it up on your wall. *giggles*

Link: Whatever ill see you later.

Saria: Ok bye Link and good luck with zelda.

He hangs up and finish wrapping the gift for Zelda. He hopes that she would like the gift and proceeded to go to bed.

The next day

It was christmas day and Link is in DJs Car to go to Zelda's house.

Link: Are you sure she would like this?

DJ: Probably i just know she likes that flower ever since we did that project in middle school.

Link: I hope your right, and your gift to Malon you think she would like it?

DJ: Maybe, these boots i got her were last minute to get.

They pulled into Zelda's and saw there were a lot of cars park also.

DJ: Must be a lot of people her parents invited.

Link: She did say her parents invited their co workers amd friends.

They saw Malon pull up next to him and got out.

Malon: Hey guys merry Christmas

Link: Merry Christmas to you too Malon.

DJ: Same to you.

Malon: So ready to go inside.

DJ: Uh Link ring the doorbell.

Link rings the bell and a few seconds later, Zelda opened the door.

Zelda: Hey everyone merry Christmas.

Link: Thanks Zelda you look nice.

She was wearing a christmas sweater, black pants and a christmas tree clip on her hair.

Zelda: oh thanks link come inside.

They walk pass through people and went into the family room.

Zelda: Here you guys can set your gifts here on the table.

Link: Alright.

Zelda: The food will be out in a few minutes, what would you guys like to do.

DJ: Can we open gifts now.

Zelda: Sure we can do that to kill time, so who wants to go first?

Malon: i guess ill go, here DJ merry Christmas i hope you like it.

DJ open the gift and it revealed to be a Cobra kai hoodie.

DJ: wow thanks Malon i really like it.

Malon: Your welcome DJ i thought since Your really love the show, You'd have something to wear when season 3 comes out in 2 weeks.

DJ: Yea at least that Thanks again Malon.

Zelda: Ok Link you want to go next?

Link: Oh um sure here you go Zelda merry Christmas.

Zelda unwrapped her gift and when she open it, it was a necklace and a flower on it.

Zelda: Link this is beautiful, Where dud you get this.

Link: I got it at a store and when i saw the necklace, I thought you may like it so i bought it for you.

Zelda: You know Link this is actually my favorite flower, The silent princess thank you link i love it.

Zelda embraced Link in a hug and he hugs back.

Malon: *whispers* How come you didn't hug me when i gave you the hoodie?

DJ: Well that didn't came in mind for me.

They let go of each other and they procced to finish giving gifts, until a lady with red hair walk in to tell them something.

Urbosa: Zelda your mom said the foods ready.

Zelda: thanks oh Urbosa these are my friends Link, Malon and DJ.

Urbosa: Nice to meet you all.

They all greeted her and they all went to the dining room and got their food. After that they went back and sat down.

Malon: Wow this is really good.

Zelda: Yea it is glad everyone likes it.

After done eating they were watching a movie and Link and Zelda step out the room to talk.

Zelda: Thanks again Link for the silent princess necklace its pretty.

Link: Anytime Zelda.

Zelda: So Link do you we're under something right now.

Link got confused as he looks up and saw it was mistletoe.

Link: Oh uh.

Zelda: Its ok Link dont be shy about it.

This was his chance as he place his hands on her waist and They lean in and they kiss each other on lips for a few seconds and let go.

Zelda: I love you Link.

Link: I love you to Zelda.

They head back to the family room and Malon and DJ saw them holding hands.

DJ: Let me guess are you guys a couple now.

Link: Yep we are now.

Malon: Congratulations you two i knew you two would get together.

After the movie ended, Everyone was leaving and Link and Zelda stand outside.

Zelda: So do you to go out Sunday for dinner?

Link: Sure that will be great.

Zelda: Ok well bye Link.

They gave each other a kiss and he got inside DJs car.

Link: So how it go with Malon?

DJ: Great she liked the boots i gave her and she did gave a kiss goodbye.

Link: So are you guys also together.

DJ: Not quite but maybe soon we only been on one date, so ill probably ask her on the next date.

Link: Cool so tomorrow we're training right.

DJ: Oh right early morning tomorrow don't forget.

Link: You know something DJ im starting to think Zelda and I are connecting well do you think.

DJ: I say so man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry i took long on finishing this chapter, ive been busy watching mandalorian and basically christmas shopping is hell. But anyways enough of that next chapter will be Link training to be stronger as for my future chapter, Link and Ganon will have a rematch so look into that. Have a good Christmas everyone and see y'all in the next chapter.


	15. More Training

Link was in DJs garage lifting weights and Link is getting tired.

Link: Can we take a water break now, Ive been doing this for almost half an hour.

DJ: Fine here.

He hands him a bottle of water and Link drank it all the way.

DJ: Ok next is sparring, have you finish playing yakuza 0 yet?

Link: Yes i like the storyline and im gonna buy Yakuza kiwami next.

DJ: Great ill teach you the moves from the game and what i learn in muay thai.

They get in their fighting stances and DJ did a roundhouse kick to Links head then Link fell to the ground.

DJ: Oh shit you ok?

Link: My ear, it hurts.

DJ look at his ear and it had a big bruise on it.

DJ: Uh You'll be fine, just don't be a baby.

Link: *gets up* How long until i have to get more stronger?

DJ: Oh we have a lot to learn Link.

For the past week, Link has been training hard to get stronger. Hes been learning how to block punches and kicks, Getting out of headlocks and learn how to slither. Link and DJ were sparring in the front yard and Link sweep DJs leg to make him fall.

DJ: Not bad Link.

Link: I've been learning a lot.

Link offer his hand to help him up and DJ accepted it and got pull back on his feet.

DJ: I think next time i wont go easy on you.

Link: I should be saying the same thing.

DJ: You got lucky with that Round Kick.

Link: Whatever you say.

DJ got a text from Malon and it said are you guys still coming or not. He replied to her they were on the way now.

DJ: C'mon Link we need to get to Malons house to watch Cobra kai season 3.

Link: Oh right, i forgot Zelda is going to be there also lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, I've didn't have this planned out but next chapter will be Link and Ganon fighting in the cafeteria. Also, I've created a new discord server for anyone to hang or get post notifications for my stories.  
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.
> 
> https://discord.gg/uceSdRdpFV


	16. Link becomes a beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for fight
> 
> https://youtu.be/LQeeetppN1U?t=23 (Start at 0:23)

It was Monday and Winter Break was over, Everyone returned to school and Link and the gang are at Lunch sitting at their table.

Mipha: So what did you guys do over break?

Daruk: Pretty much just work and that's it, What about you Malon?

Malon: Not much, we did watch Cobra kai season 3 on new years day.

DJ: Best season in the series.

Link: It was, I never got excited over a show.

Zelda: I know, You and DJ were getting hyped over it.

DJ: You know it was the scenes, we waited for a while now Princess.

Zelda rolled her eyes and started to eat until Ganon and his friends went up to her.

DJ: *whispers* Oh shit.

Ganon: Zelda how you doing.

Zelda: Go Away.

Ganon: Cmon i haven't seen you since winter break, You can make it up to me by going out with me.

Zelda: No, besides im already seeing someone.

Ganon: Who that Blond boy next to you

Zelda look away after what he said and made him mad.

Ganon: You are aren't you. Why choose him over me, he isn't a real man he is a little bitch.

Zelda got up from her chair wanting to slap him after he said until Link said something

Link: Hey Ganon, Why don't you sit back down at your table and stop being such an asshole.

Ganons friends were snickering after what Link said and Ganon walk up towards him.

Ganon: What are you going to do Pretty boy huh.

He shoves Link to the table and Link got angry.

Ganon: Cmon do something show me how tough you are.

He tries to punch Link in the face but Link caught his fist.

Link: I'll show you right now.

( Play at 0:23 to the end of song)

Link punches Ganon in the face and his lip was bleeding. Ganon recovers quickly and tackles Link to the ground and puts him in a headlock. He continued to drag him across the floor then Link heard DJ shout at him.

DJ: Link remember what you've learn!

Link heard what he said, He elbow him in the stomach, get out of headlock and kick him in the back then Ganon fell.

DJ: You got this Link!

Link saw Groose coming at him and did a sweep kick quickly. Ghirahim started to charge but Link kick both of them.

Link: Holy goddesses, i cant believe i did that.

Ganon and his gang got up and Chase Link, then Link grab a lunch tray and hit them. Ganon got up quickly to tackle Link again, but Link stepped on Groose to boost him up and gave him a final blow to the face with the lunch tray.

(Song ends when finished)

Everyone cheered for Link for what he did and Zelda had a small smile on her face. Link was still shaken after what he did then a security guard came at the scene.

Security Guard: Ok everyone go back to eating and you are coming with me to the Principals office.

He grabs Links arm and his friends were shock what was going to happen to Link.

Daruk: Man he's really in for it now.

Mipha: I hope they be easy on him, after all Ganon did attack him first.

Malon: hopefully he doesn't get expelled, Ganons family can ruined him

DJ: I did tell him to stay from his reach but i say those assholes deserves it.

Zelda didn't say anything as she didn't know Link would beat all 3 guys.

Link's P.O.V

Its been an hour since I've been stuck in the office waiting to see the Principal. I heard that Ganon and his friends are still in the nurses office getting treated for their wounds. No they deserved it or maybe im wrong, this ruins my education to get in a good college and this will be on my permanent record..

I sighed to myself and the Principal came out his office to invite me in. I sat down waiting for my punishment to be deal with.

Principal: Ok Link, I've heard you beat up Ganondorf Dragmire and his friends is that true?

Link: *in mind* That's his real name? *normal* Yes sir.

Principal: Luckily they didn't have any serious injuries so you know what i have to do now right?

This was it hes going to suspend or expelled me from school.

Link: *sigh*Im ready to face my punishment.

Principal: Yes and No.

Link: Huh what do you mean by that?

Principal: Link i saw the footage what happen, Ganon attack you first and you defended yourself to keep away from him.

I was shocked to hear what he's saying, No principal would ever say that.

Link: But sir, why help me instead of defending Ganon?

Principal: Let's say his dad is powerful and wants his way of getting away with everything including his son. Basically they have money but they think they have power.

Link: I didn't know.

Principal: when Ganondorf's dad call me back ill say i suspended you for 2 weeks, but im giving you a break until things calm down.

Link: Wow thank you Sir I'd really appreciate it.

Principal: I don't like Ganondorf or his father himself so i will let your teachers know to send your assignment online for 2 weeks.

The bell rang for the end of the day  
and Link was ready to go

Principal: Go on you're dismissed have a nice break.

Normal P.O.V

Link left and exited the school, Everyone was waiting for Link to come out and they question him.

Malon: Link are you ok what happened?

Daruk: Yea did everything go ok?

Mipha: did you get kicked out?

DJ: dude what basically happened?

Link: Well i got a break from school for 2 weeks.

Malon: Wait are you suspended then?

Link: Yes and no.

They look confused as Link told them what happen in the Principals office.

DJ: Man i can't the believe the Principal actually did that for you.

Link: Crazy huh.

Daruk: So what would you do for the next 2 weeks.

Link: I guess catch up with assignments, they will email me.

Zelda came out and saw Link with the others.

Zelda: Link are you ok from earlier.

Link: Yea i didn't get suspended.

Zelda: Oh that's great, i thought they would suspend you.

Link: Well its complicated, ill tell you everything when we get in your car if thats ok.

Zelda: Yea its fine Link.

He got into her car and told her everything while driving.

Zelda: Wow Link, I'd never thought the principal would defend you like that.

Link: Maybe he had problems with Ganons father or something.

Zelda: Maybe but we'll never know, So how do you learn all that?

Link: DJ taught me over break.

Zelda: Oh right, i forgot he told me he was in muay thai, he used to be in my MMA class in middle school but quit.

Link: Why did he quit?

Zelda: Ill tell you a different time.

Link: Well ok, this is my stop.

Zelda: Ok ill text you later if you want to talk.

Link: Ok see ya.

Zelda: Oh link, Thanks for standing up to me today, you are a really good person.

Link: Anytime Zelda, he deserve it and should have leave you alone.

They gave each other a kiss goodbye and Link went into his house to play on his laptop.

Link: I might as well buy Yakuza kiwami, maybe i can learn more of the moves in the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep finally i got Link to beat up Ganon and his friends. It took me a while to think about this chapter and now Link is a beast now after learning martial arts. Also i created a discord server if you guts want to join. and an instagram, so if you want you can follow me link are below.  
> Anyways thats all for now see y'all in the next chapter
> 
> https://discord.gg/uceSdRdpFV
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/cobrakai_fan23/


	17. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading, sorry i cut it short with a cliffhanger, I've been busy writing my Cobra kai story. If you want to read it, its on my profile and its doing well on my AO3 account. I will be skipping more time in this story until they go to prom so it will be interesting. Also thanks for 900 reads we are close to 1k soon. Another thing i have a discord and Instagram, if u guys want to join it for updates or to hang.
> 
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.

After 2 weeks since incident at school, Ganon and his friend hasn't talk to Zelda or approach her at all. Right now, Link is at home playing video games with Zelda, he invited her over to chill for a while.

Zelda: Link I'm gonna beat you.

Link: You better watch out for this blue shell I'm throwing.

Zelda: Good thing i have the horn.

Link: Wait no!

Zelda finishes the race in Mario kart and gets 1st place. Link threw the controller down in defeat.

Zelda: Woah Link careful, i only have 1 joy con.

Link: How about you buy a pro controller then.

Zelda: Hey i better at using joy cons, they look great.

Link: Heh, good luck trying to deal with the drift.

Zelda: Yea thank you. *sarcasm*. Wait what time is it?

Link: 9:30 why?

Zelda: I better go, my father wants me home at 10.

Link: You sure you can't say a little longer.

Zelda: Sorry Link its a school night, maybe this weekend we'll find something to do.

Link: Ok then.

Zelda: I'll see you tomorrow on your first day back.

Zelda packs her switch up and gave Link a kiss on his cheek then gets in her car to leave.

The Next day, Link rides with Zelda to school and when he arrived, a lot look at him, He got pretty popular around the school after the school fight. Many people saud hi to him and said things like "nice fight", You kick ass" and all other things.

Zelda: Wow Link, You sure are getting of compliments on your first day back.

Link: I know, now people won't have to mess with me for the rest of the school year.

Ganon was walking towards them, but he stopped and walk back where he came from.

Zelda: That was weird.

Link: Yea i feel like he's up to something.

Zelda: Let's not worry about him, c'mon we'll be late for our 1st period.

Skipping to Lunch, The Gang were happy to see Link back.

Malon: Link welcome back.

Mipha: Yea its nice to see you back.

Daruk: Its good to see you back in school.

DJ: Welcome back bro.

Link: Thanks guys.

They sat down and they discuss a lot about what happened.

Malon: So that's what happened, Ganon has been Quiet for a while and the schools been peaceful.

DJ: Like if its ever been peaceful.

Malon: *giggles* whatever you say DJ.

Link: I'm glad to hear that, someone needed to tell him to back off Zelda.

Zelda: I actually wanted to slap him, after he said about you, then you came over and confronted him about it.

Link: Sometimes i wish i didn't fought him, but he pushed it too far and someone needed to teach him a lesson.

Zelda: Yep, You definitely did hero.

Skip to 7th period, Link was sitting there bored after 2 weeks of not be in school, he enjoy sleeping and doing work with landscaping.

The bell rang for the end of the day and it was the weekend.

Ms.Impa: Remember your essay over the weekend everyone.

Everyone left the class to go home, Link and Zelda met with DJ and Malon in the parking lot.

Zelda: Hey guys, you know what we are doing tonight?

Malon: We could just watch a movie again.

Zelda: Which movie?

DJ: Enter the dragon, it just came on Netflix.

Link: I haven't seen that movie in a long time on tv.

Zelda: I've never seen it, my dad wanted me to watch it when i took MMA, but never got a chance to.

Malon: well its settled, ill see you guys tonight.

Zelda: Ok, Oh DJ remember tomorrow you do work at my place.

DJ: Geez you don't have to tell me, i have it written down.

They all left and Ganon was staring at them the whole time.

Ganon: Ugh i hate what Link did to me.

Groose: What about us?

Ganon: Oh yea, I want to get revenge on Link so bad.

Ghirahim: What will you do boss?

Ganon thought about it and had an idea. He went through his phone and found someone to call.

Ganon: Hope he answers, he said if i needed a favor I'd call him.

Groose: Who?

???: Hello?

Ganon: Ah mister Kohga, its been a while.


	18. Valentine's day

Link is in his 7th period class, thinking what he should do tonight with Zelda for Valentine's day.

Impa: Ok class, Today is report card day so be prepared as i pass them out.

She came handing them to other students, then gave his report card. When he got it, his grades wasn't bad as they were B's and 2 A's.

Link: Hey Zelda, What's your report card?

Zelda: All A's like always, What's yours?

He show her his report card and was impressed.

Zelda: Nice Job Link.

The bell rang and They met up with Malon and DJ.

Zelda: Hey guys, did you get your report cards?

Malon: Yea, check it out.

Malon shows her report card, Which contains A's and B's. DJ hesitant to show what grades he got, but bravely showed what he got.

Zelda: Wait a D in science how?

DJ: I really have trouble with that class.

Zelda: How do you not pay attention?

DJ: Im not like you princess.

Link: Your other grades are good, I didn't know you Aced Japanese class or you took language.

Malon: He's been good with it since watching anime and playing Japanese Dub games.

Zelda: Listen if you need help with the subject, We can study if you want.

DJ: Thats a nice offer, but wouldn't that be kind of weird.

Zelda: Nonsense, honestly i look to you as a brother.

DJ: Well alright, if its ok with Link.

Link: I see no problem with it.

Malon: It'll be ok, since you should bring that grade up to go to a good college.

DJ: We'll do it next week.

They parted ways and Link rode with DJ. Link was still trying to figure out what to do with Zelda.

Link: Hey DJ, got any advice about what i should i do with Zelda tonight?

DJ: Um well, Take her out for dinner and walk around the park.

Link: Im being for real.

DJ: The dinner part, do that.

He thought to himself and taking zelda out for dinner wasn't bad. Link arrived at his house and was about to call Zelda until he got a video call from Saria.

Saria: Hi Link, how've you been?

Link: Pretty ok i guess.

Saria: What do you mean?

Link: Promise you wont freak out.

Saria: Well ill try not to.

Link shares the story about he got into a school fight with Gabon and won the fight.

Saria: Oh my god! Are you ok!?

Link: Relax Saria I'm fine, and I did it with a good reason, that asshole was harassing Zelda and someone needed to teach him some manners.

Saria: Did you get in trouble?

Link: Yes and no.

Saria: Wait what?

Link explains what the principal did, and basically didn't suspend him or nothing on his permanent record.

Saria: That's great to hear, anyways what are you doing for Valentine's day tonight?

Link: I'm thinking about taking Zelda out for dinner and i did also got her these flowers.

He pulled out the flowers he got.

Saria: That's nice, what are they called?

Link: Silent princesses.

Saria: Nice name for a flower, well I gotta go, hope everything goes well with Zelda.

Link: Thanks bye.

He hangs up the call and went to call Zelda.

Zelda: Hi Link, what do you need?

Link: Hey Zelda, Listen Are you doing anything tonight?

Zelda: Nothing why?

Link: I was wondering since its Valentine's day, would you like to go out and have dinner with me.

Zelda: Sure, that sounds great.

Link: Awesome, is 7 ok?

Zelda: Yea, that's sound good.

Link: Ok, see you then.

He hang up and proceed to play on his laptop before its time to go.

When 6:30 hit, Link waited for Zelda to pull up and arrived.

Zelda: Hey Link, You ready?

Link: Im already hungry, lets go.

Zelda: What's the address then?

Link: Ill text it to you.

He send it to her phone, and they drove off. 10 minutes later, they arrived and went inside the restaurant and got seated.

Zelda: So Link, Why did you choose this place.

Link: Honestly, I just search up restaurants nearby.

Zelda chuckled to herself and then the waiter came by to take their order.

Link order a cheeseburger and fries, and Zelda got chicken tenders with fries plus a side salad.

They talked for a while when Link brought something up.

Link: One question, have you ever learn any martial arts?

Zelda: Yes, remember i was in karate a few years ago.

Link: Do you still do it?

Zelda: I used to until i quit.

Link: How come?

Zelda: Remember i told you DJ was in my karate class.

Link nodded and listen to Zelda's reason why she quit.

Zelda: We had a harsh sensei and one time I mess up a move that was new, and he yelled at me for messing up. I almost cry until someone back me up.

Link: Let me guess, DJ?

Zelda: Yep, he defended me and talk back to our teacher then left.

Link: Wow, did you leave also.

Zelda: Not until the next month, i told my dad not to pay for me to go again.

Their food arrived and they started to eat.

Zelda: This food is good, you pick a good place to eat.

Link: I definitely did.

After they were done eating, They got the check and Link pay for the meals. They left and walk around a bit.

Link: So Zelda, know any good moves in karate.

Zelda: I can probably flip you over.

Link: Pass.

Zelda: Too late.

Zelda flip Link over the grass and he was shocked.

Link: Wow Zelda that was amazing.

She Crouch down and pull him into a kiss for a few seconds then let go.

Link: You were very thirsty for that kiss, weren't you.

Zelda: I never got dessert.

They both laughed and while they were having a moment, someone was spying on them. It was Groose and Ghirahim watching them from the bushes.

Ghirahim: Call the boss, we need to tell him about this.

Groose sighs and call Ganon on his phone.

Ganon: What is it, im meeting someone right now.

Groose: Well, we wanted to call and tell you, we found Link and Zelda around the park.

Ganon: Anything else?

Groose: Well they were kissing and that's it.

Ganon: Damn nothing good to stop Link yet, Ok stop observing for now and meet at my house. There is someone I want to you guys to meet.

Groose: Ok we'll there now.

He hangs up the call and they left the scene.

Ghirahim: What did he say?

Groose: He said there was someone we need to meet at his house.

Ghirahim: Who is that?

Scene cut to Ganons house.

Ganon was sitting at his dining room table, with a guy across from him.

???: So Ganon what do you need my help with?

Ganon: Well mister Kohaga, I want to get Revenge on someone I hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger yea next chapter is going to be tense, so be prepared. Ive been busy focusing more on my cobra kai story, but I'll try to focus on finishing this story.  
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.


	19. The Revenge

It was Friday and the gang are at DJs house, playing Super Mario 3d world on his switch.

Revali: Hurry up Mipha, that boomerang guy is going to kill you.

Mipha: He will not, watch me.

Link: We're almost at the boss battle, so just leave it.

Daruk: Yea, i just want to finish this already.

DJ: I'm literally waiting for one of you guys to die and get my turn.

Revali: You'll get your turn, just sit back and shit up.

DJ: I know for damn sure your not talking to me, any kind of way.

Sidon: Uh DJ, we are still live remember.

Luckily, he didn't say anything stupid and just monitor his stream.

DJ: Im going to punch you when the streams over.

Meanwhile with Zelda and Malon.

They were watching them play, and decided to talk about things.

Zelda: So, have you asked DJ to prom yet.

Malon: I don't know, i guess im just nervous he'll say no.

Zelda: You two have been going out for 2 months now, he will say yes to you.

Malon: I hope so, what about you and Link?

Zelda: I didn't quite ask him yet, but i know for sure we'll go.

A few hours later, Everyone went home and Link and Zelda said their goodbyes.

Zelda: Well i better get going, my father wants me home early.

Link: I wont keep you, see you tomorrow.

They gave other a hug and they parted ways. While she was driving back to her house, she saw some cars going the same speed as her. She was getting scared as the drivers of the cars, almost ram into her. Lucky for her, she escaped until a group of cars were blocked the road.

She stopped as she saw the cars, and three people got out the cars. She started to freak out and got out her car to run away from the three mysterious men. But was circled around her so she wouldn't escaped.

Zelda: Oh goddesses, you guys are the yiga clan.

Mister Kohaga: Dang Dang Dang, You got the correct answered.

The group of people step aside to reveal Kohaga himself.

Zelda: What do you want from me, money?

Kohaga: Oh no we already have enough pf that, we got orders fron Ganondorf himself to take you as bait for Link.

Zelda: Well Guess what, if you think I'm going with you, your wrong.

Mister Kohaga: Oh really, what are you going to do fight all of us?.

Zelda: Maybe i will.

Kohaga gave the signal for this men to grab her. When they did that, she punch them in her mask and both of them are knocked out.

She fought a few of them but were to strong and tackle her to the ground. She was then tied up and had duck tape on her mouth to not scream.

Mister Kohaga: Remember don't hurt her. Your a feisty one aren't you?. Take her in the car, we are meeting Ganon at his new place.

They then took her into the limousine and she was terrified what was happening to her, and had tears coming down her eyes.

Meanwhile at Link's house.

He was playing Yakuza 4 on his laptop and then got a phone call from Zelda's dad. He didn't know why he's calling him, it may be something going on Zelda.

Link: Hello?

Rhoam: Link, its me Rhoam Zeldas dad. Is Zelda still with you? she was supposed to be home 2 hours ago, but she didn't answer her home.

Link: No i haven't sorry. Wouldn't be possible her phone died or had a problem with her car.

Rhoam: I don't know, she would've call from a car repair shop if that happen. Try to call her if she picks up and I'll call her friends, I starting to get worried.

Link: Will do sir.

He hangs up and tries to call Zelda but didn't answered. He tried a couple times but still no answer.

Link: Dammit Zelda Please pick up, you're really worrying me.

Meanwhile at an unknown place

Zelda was tied up to a chair and mister kohaga confront her.

Kohaga: Comfortable?

Zelda: Let me go now!

Kohaga: Oh im afraid i can't do that, i was hired by a friend of mine to do this.

Zelda: Who?

Ganon: That would be me.

Ganon pops into the room smiling about his plan working.

Zelda: Ganon, why are you doing this.

Ganon: Ever since that fight with Link and losing, everyone look at me as a loser and he basically won your heart.

Zelda: But why did you kidnapped me?

Ganon: Oh that, well im going to give you one chance, Brake up with him right now on your phone or we will do something to him.

Zelda couldn't believe what choices he gave her, but she didn't want to do any of those at all.

Zelda: I will never brake up with him, at least he's a person who treats me well and loves me for who i am.

Ganon: Well shit, mister Kohaga a word please.

They stand far in the corner and whisper to each other.

Ganon: I have an idea, do as what i say.

Just now Groose and Ghirahim walked to talk to Ganon until they saw Zelda tied up.

Groose: Woah what the hell?!

Ganon: What do you idiots want.

Groose: I thought we were getting revenge on Link, not kidnapping his girlfriend.

Ganon: This is my Revenge plan, and its now working.

Groose: Are you insane, this is very bad now we could in serious shit.

Ganon: We will not, now Ghirahim have anything to say?

Ghirahim: No boss, i think this will work out ok.

Ganon: Good, now wait for me downstairs would ya.

They both walked out and Ganon amd Mister Kohaga went back to business.

Back at Links house.

Everyone was at Links house, trying to figure where Zelda was for the last 4 hours.

Mipha: Shes not picking up still.

Malon: Where could she be, im getting worried.

Revali: How should we know, maybe she had trouble with her car.

DJ: Yea, i would think she would called.

Sidon: It would be a coincidence her phone died also.

It wasn't getting them anywhere as Link was pacing back and forth around the living room, trying to figure out what happened to zelda.

Link: I hope nothing bad happen to her.

DJ: Don't worry bro, shes tough she can also fight remember.

Link: Still, i just hope shes ok.

Links phone ring and it was Zelda calling him.

Link: Guys, she's calling! Hello Zelda are you ok where are you.?!

Everyone gather around Link to hear the call.

Kohaga: Oh yea she's ok and safe with us.

Link: Who the hell are you?

Kohaga: Oh where are my manners, Im master Kohaga leader of the yiga clan.

Everyone eyes widen and shock to hear who it was.

Link: Where's Zelda tell me NOW!

Kohaga: Calm down kid, besides there's someone who wants to talk to you.

Ganon: Hello Link.

Link: You son of a bitch, when i get my hands on you.

Ganon: Not this time shithawk, here's the deal you either brake up with Zelda or come fight me for a rematch.

Link knew he must do and chose the right decision.

Link: Ganon, You better be ready when im about to beat the living fucking shit out of your stupid ass.

Ganon: Ill be prepared then, Goodbye Link.

The call hangs. up amd Link is getting more angry

Link: Im saving Zelda, I'll call you guys when i get her.

DJ: Woah man, the iga are strong and there's a lot you cant count. If you need help im in.

Daruk: Me too.

Sidon: I will help also.

Revali: Guess ill help too.

DJ: Great, Malon if we are not back in an hour call the cops.

Malon: Got it.

Mipha: Before you leave, what's the address Ganon gave you?

Link: Shit i don't know, he didn't give it to me.

Daruk: Wait, i almost forgot find my phone app. You can track her phone to see where she's currently at.

Link went on his phone to use the app and found her but the area was around a dock.

Link: Why is she around a ship area?

Mipha: I remember Ganon has a yacht maybe she's kept there.

Link: Let's go, Mipha call her parents to tell them also.

The guys get prepared and were getting in DJs car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry this took long, I've been busy but next chapter is where Link and his friends beat up the yiga clan and Ganon himself. Only a few chapters left before the End, so that's it for now.  
> I also have discord if you guys want to join  
> https://discord.gg/uceSdRdpFV
> 
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.


	20. Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this song for the fight  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hw1xQj7_Vh4

Link and his friends are driving down to the docks to find Ganon and the Yiga.

Link: How far are we now?

DJ: Only 4 more minutes.

Daruk: Those guys better be ready for a beating.

Sidon: Those Yiga shouldn't hard to beat.

Revali: Honestly, I'm gonna smash their skulls in until they beg for mercy.

DJ: An enemy deserves no mercy.

Revali: You watch to much cobra kai DJ.

DJ: Shut up, We're here. Now when we get out of this car, There's no guarantee we'll ever come back.

Link: You mean we might-

DJ: Its a possibility we will get killed for this.

Revali: Im not backing down, we will beat these fuckers down.

Daruk: They have another thing coming, im still in.

Sidon: I dont like it, but then again its for Zelda.

Link: I love Zelda and i dont want to be a coward. If i die, I want to be remember as a hero, Let's go.

Everyone got out and started to walk towards the docks. There it was, the big yacht that Zelda is being hostage at.

Revali: Woah, that big boy put a lot in his money to get that.

Daruk: Ok, I don't see anyone around. This should be easy.

Link: C'mon we can sneak around them and get to Ganon.

Suddenly, they saw a few cars circling around them. They stop and it reveal to be the yiga clan, they had their weapons pull out ready to fight.

Link: Oh shit.

Kohaga: Well well well, Look who decided to show up.

Link: Let Zelda go now!

Kohaga: Ha, You would have to talk to Ganon, that is if you can take all my people down. *whispers to one of the yiga* kill them.

Master Kohaga walk into the yacht and everyone in the crowd started to walk towards them.

Yiga#1: 4 out of all of us, this should be easy.

Yiga#2: any last words before we kill ya?

Link threw the first punch and the brawl began. Over 10 minutes of fighting, they were untouched or hurt and some of the yiga got scared and run inside the yacht, then more yiga charged towards them.

DJ: Dude, there's too many of them.

Daruk: You two go inside, we'll can handle them right Revali.

Revali: it'll be a piece of cake, now go and don't die.

Sidon: Make sure Zelda's safe and not hurt.

Link: Ganon you are dead, Cmon!

https://makeagif.com/i/tjgsJ8

They both ran inside and kick down the door to see a few yiga playing cards, getting up surprise to see the two

Yiga:#3 Who the hell are you?!

Link: We're here to get Zelda, move out our way or i will knock you out.

DJ: I dont think they understand what we are saying.

Link: Let's tell them then with our fist!

Several minutes later

Link and DJ fought all the yiga in the room and more came in.

Link: They're like roaches that cant be killed.

Yiga#4: You don't stand a chance guys.

DJ: You dicks don't even add to my body count, Let's do this bro!

(Play the whole song) That's right Yakuza 0 vibes hyped.

They got in their fighting positions, and charged at each other while Link kicks them back into the door, then DJ punch them in the face and all of them knocked out

DJ: There's more upstairs, cmon.

They were running up the stairs and saw 2 more Yiga blocking the door.

Link: Man, how many are there?!

One of the Yiga charged at Link with a old sickle, he got prepared to grab the Yiga's wrist and twist it to make it let it go.

Yiga#5: Please have mercy!

Link: No mercy.

Link throws the guy off the yacht into the water.

Yiga#6: Wait, Please don't hurt me!

Link: Where's your master and Ganon!

Yiga#6: Third floor is where Master Kohaga is, and Ganons at the fourth please let me go.

They let him go pass and proceed on the third floor.

DJ: There's it is c'mon.

More yiga came out guarding the door.

They defeated them until a 6'5 Yiga came out with a bat and tried to swing at him.

Link almost got hit by the bat, until DJ block the bat with his arms and forcefully grab the bat from the tall yiga. He did a backflip and strike the bat into his head and made him unconscious.

DJ: *laughing menacingly*: That felt great, Now i know how Majima feels.

Link: You know, during those fights didn't it felt like the game Yakuza 0.

DJ: You're actually right, cmon we'll talk about it later. Let's get your girl back.

(Song ends)

They them kick the doors down and Kohaga was standing there waiting.

Kohaga: Well its about time you two made it.

Link: Wheres Zelda, Tell me NOW!

Kohaga: Woah calm down kid, dont want to raise your blood pressure.

DJ: Where is she Kohaga.

Kohaga: With Ganon, if you want to pass you have to go through me.

DJ: Link, I'll distract him while you go upstairs and get Zelda.

Link: But DJ what about you?

DJ: Ill be there to help, Now go!

DJ got in his fighting stance and fought Kohaga while Link pass through and ran upstairs.

Meanwhile with Zelda

Zelda had tears coming out her eyes as she wanted to know why this had to happen to her. Groose peeks inside and sees her sobbing, he has an idea what to do and then he walks over to her.

He unties her and told her not to say anything.

Groose: Im getting you out of here, you don't deserve this and Ganons gone crazy.

Zelda: Why are you helping me, and changing sides?

Groose: Look, i just wanted to get revenge on Link to do a rematch. I've never thought Ganon would go this level, lets go before he came back.

Ganon: Before i what now?

Groose and Zelda turned to see Ganon and Ghirahim sipping on their beer.

Ganon: I can't believe you betray us like this Groose.

Ghirahim: I've told you to don't do anything stupid, now i need to beat some sense into you.

Groose charged at Ghirahim and they fought outside the room.

Ganon: Well, i didn't forget you shorty.

Zelda: Please Ganon im begging you, don't hurt me.

Ganon grabs a knife out grabbing zelda by her hair and hovering the knife an itch near her face.

Ganon: Let's leave him a mark shall we.

Zelda scream when the knife almost cut her cheek, Luckily Link came just in time before anything can happen, and saw what was happening.

Ganon let go of Zelda and smile to see Link was here. Link see what Ganon almost did to Zelda and clench his fists as the anger started to build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the cliffhanger, but next chapter is the fight so look forward to it. Writing this chapter was inspired and reference from Yakuza 0, one of my favorite games in the yakuza series. Ive been busy a lot trying to focus more on my cobra kai story and doing stuff for my freetime, now im back to focus more on finishing this story. Also of you want to join my discord heres the link.   
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter
> 
> https://discord.gg/uceSdRdpFV


	21. Final Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play song during fight at 3:16 to the end
> 
> https://youtu.be/KdBplQGi-RI

Link's anger build up when he saw what Ganon almost cut Zelda.

Ganon: So you decided to show up.

Link: You Asshole, You came after Zelda and kidnapped her! You wanted a fight you son of a bitch, now you got one!

Ganon: I wanted my revenge for a while, this was inevitable.

Link got in his fighting stance, when Ganon charged at him with a punch but Link blocked it.

Link: You're about to understand...,Who you picked a fight with.

Ganon: Don't mess with me, pretty boy.

Link took his shirt off and he was ready to finally finish his battle.

Link: If im going down, I'm dragging you to hell with me. Little baby Dragmire.

Ganon: How dare you!

Link: You won't leave here alive and i wont too. This is the end of the line for you.

(Music starts at 3:16)

They get in their fighting stances and the fight begins. They both threw punches and keep blocking each other, Link then throws a kick until Ganon caught his leg and tried to flip him but failed. Link kicked him above his chin to break free until Ganon picks Link up and they both crashed into a glassdoor, outside the yacht.

They both groan in pain and Ganon saw his a glass shard next to him and picks it up. He aims it at Link, getting ready to stab him in his arm.

Ganon: Time to experience the pain, i dealt with.

Link build up in anger as he grab Ganons wrist then hits him above the shoulder, then hits his arm and punch his nose.

Ganon couldn't feel his whole body and couldn't move. He stares in shock at Link, as Link stared at him with an angry face. He was ready to end Ganon once in for all, he saw DJ came out and saw, then nodded at him.

DJ: Do it.

When Link grab Ganons head, he rise his fist out and prepared to send his final blow until someone called out to him.

(Song ends when finished)

Sidon: Link no, don't do it!

Sidon, Daruk and Revali ran into the scene to see Link holding Ganon by his head and dropped him.

Link: If i ever see you near Zelda or my friends again, You wont be getting up.

Daruk: We got this Link, go to zelda.

He picked up his shirt and ran over to Zelda, who was still in the corner sobbing as Link embraced her and she hug back, and cried on his shoulder.

Zelda: Link I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen.

Link: Shhh its over now, I glad you're ok.

He helped Zelda up and brought her outside. When they got out, they saw cops surrounding the yacht and two cops came up and arrested Ganon.

Everyone checked on Zelda to see if she was alright. Luckily not a scratch on her. They got off the yacht to see Swat vans, police cars and a news van reporting the incident.

They also saw the Yiga members getting arrested as they saw them begged to not be in prison. They saw Ghirahim in handcuffs, but not Groose as he told the officers what happen. After that, Zelda saw her parents car and got out, also Urbosa was there and they ran to hug her.

Rhoam: Zelda, thank the goddesses you're ok.

Sarah: I was so worried about you, i thought i wouldn't see you again.

Urbosa: Thank goodness you're ok little bird, your parents call me and told me what happen.

Link looks at them smiling, he then saw a car approaching and it was Malon and Mipha. They ran up to Link and check on the others.

Malon: Link, you're ok.

Mipha: We called the cops asap.

Link: Thanks, you guys should check on the others too. They did help defeat almost all the yiga.

They nodded and Malon ran straight up to DJ to hug him.

DJ: Malon, too tight.

Malon: oh sorry, im just glad you're ok and alive. Wait your arm.

DJ: Oh its just a big scratch, not a big deal.

Malon: Mipha can patch you up if you want.

DJ: Its fine, i thought we would die from this. But luckily we survive and saved Zelda.

Malon: DJ, You were brave going in a dangerous situation and also i love you.

DJ: I uh, love you too Malon. Sorry if i didn't say it en-

She kissed him on the lips and Link saw, and gave a thumbs up. He then approach Zelda and tried to comfort her more.

Zelda: I was so scared, i tried to fight them but they were so strong.

Link: You did well trying to defend yourself, it was just they were so many of them.

Zelda: I know, im glad you found and save me. You're truly my hero.

Link: *blushes* well it was nothing.

Everyone was happy that they survived and Zelda was safe and unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, yea this chapter was intense to write but then again it was good. I have at least 2-3 chapters to go and I'm done. I put the fighting scene reference from Cobra kai end of season 3, since that fight was awesome and decided to do it with Link and Ganon.  
> Anyways that's all for now see y'all in the next chapter.


	22. Prom

It was now a month later since the incident with Ganon. He was Arrested along with Kohga and Ghirahim, Ganon and Ghirahim were found guilty on kidnapping and sentenced 20 to 30 years to prison. Kohga got 30 to life without the possibility of parole, after he was found guilty of other charges in the past. Groose got off the hook after Zelda defended him in court since he help her.

Link did sued Ganon's family for a amount of 200k for the incident and won. Zelda has been carpooling with Malon to school since her parents refused to take her car after what happen with the Yiga. Now Zelda, Malon and Mipha were at the mall getting their prom dresses for this friday.

Zelda: Hey guys, what do you think of this?.

Malon: Come on out Zelda, we need to see.

Zelda came out the dressing room and she was wearing a white dress.

Malon: Wow Zelda, that's looks nice im pretty link would like it.

Mipha: It looks great on you.

Zelda: Thanks, I do also like your blue dress mipha and that purple dress you have on malon, DJ would be amazed.

Malon: Thank you, cmon lets go pay for them.

They paid for their dresses and they exit the mall to get in Malons car.

Malon: Proms going to be the best, aren't you excited Zelda?

Zelda: I have been since December, so I just hope Link knows to dance.

Malon: I'd say the same for DJ.

Mipha: We'll see once they choose prom king and queen.

\----  
Link and DJ are in his new car he bought and it was a 2021 mustang mach 1.

DJ: Loving the new car man, i still cant believe you won that money from Ganon's family.

Link: They deserve it and besides they have a a lot of money but not for long.

DJ: Huh?

Link: I just heard Ganons father resign from his company after what his son did.

DJ: Well at least that's some good news.

Link: Yea, later on YouTube he basically made a speech about his resignation and it had so many dislikes.

DJ: Man worse than Logan Paul's apology.

They laugh about that and they were at DJs house dropping him off.

DJ: Alright bro, good luck with your new gaming pc and switch maybe we'll play Cold war later.

Link: we can do that and good luck with your new graphics card and 4k monitor, The least i could do after you help me recuse zelda.

DJ: Anytime, see ya.

Link drove back to his house and grab the things he bought earlier today inside. When he was setting his pc, he gets a call on his laptop and it was Saria.

Saria: Hi Link, how've you been?

Link: I've been alright, how about you?

Saria: Well mido ask me out to go see a movie this friday and said yes.

Link: So you actually say yes to him after years of him asking you out.

Saria: Well he's sweet and you know he's change a lot.

Link: Whatever. *rolls eyes*

Saria: Anyways, how've you been since the incident?

Link: i sued Ganons family and got 200,000 so yea my life's great now. I bought a new car, computer and i did send you something in your account.

Saria went on her phone and saw 5k in her account.

Saria: Link that's a lot of money, you didn't have to do this.

Link: Hey your my best friend, and the least i could do what you for me all these years.

Saria: Wow thank you Link, i really appreciate it.

Link: Anytime, well i going to cook dinner and play my switch so I'll see you later. Also have fun on your date with Mido.

Saria: Thanks, and good luck with Zelda she's a keeper.

Link: She definitely is, later.

He hangs up and started to cook dinner.

It was finally Friday and Link was on his way to pick up Zelda at her house. He was wearing his black suit he bought and arrived at zeldas house.

He knock on the door and Rhoam open the door.

Rhoam: Ah Link, cmon in Zelda is almost done getting ready.

Link got inside and waited for Zelda to come down.

Rhoam: So Link i see you got a new car, it looks nice.

Link: Thanks

Rhoam: Oh one thing i want you to being her back by midnight, got it.

Link: Yes sir.

When their conservation ended, Zelda came down the stairs and Link was amazed.

Link: Wow, you look beautiful.

Zelda: thank you Link.

Link: Shall we get going.

Zelda: Ok lets go.

Rhoam: Ok you two have fun, remember what i said Link.

They left the house and both got in the car.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the school and parked. They then got out and with the gang outside the school.

Malon: Hey guys, you ready to get inside.

Link: Definitely lets go.

Everyone got inside and they were enjoying the dance. The music started to play a slow song, and everyone slow dance.

Zelda: You ready Link.

Link: Uh well... I don't know how.

Zelda: Here I'll show you.

Link held on to Zelda's waist as she put her hands on his shoulders and slowly dance. He was trying his best not to mess up and he never did.

The music finally stop and they let go of each other.

Zelda: You did well Link.

Link: Thanks Zelda, im going to get something to eat real quick.

Link went to the refreshment table and saw DJ there.

DJ: Yo man enjoying the dance?

Link: Its fine, how are you with Malon?

DJ: Great, not gonna lie she does look hot in that dress. Anyways you and Zelda ok?

Link: Yea we're good, but you want to know something. This music they're playing sucks.

DJ: I know and these rappers are not good, for example 6ix9ine and lil yachty.

Link: Your right about that, im going outside with Zelda so ill see you later.

Link went back to Zelda and brought food for her also.

Zelda: Thanks, i am pretty hungry.

Link: Hey uh the music's pretty shitty, want to go outside?

Zelda: Sure lets get out of there.

They went outside and sat on top of Link's car relaxing.

Zelda: Link, im glad i met you.

Link: Im glad too Zelda, ever since the first day of school I've fell in love with you.

Zelda: Are you just saying that be more romantic.

Link: Well it work didn't it.

Zelda: *blushes* i suppose it did. Do you know what your doing after high school?

Link: Go to college and get my bachelor's, im still deciding what to do.

Zelda: You have time don't worry. Besides im still deciding what to do anyways.

They laughed for a few minutes until they stare at each other and kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, only one more chapter then im done. I know this isn't my best zelda story, but then again at least i tried. I will do more zelda stories in the future, also skyward sword hd coming out on switch got me hyped since i hadn't play that game in 9 years.  
> Anyways see y'all in the last chapter


End file.
